315 The Final Nail
by KateB-fan
Summary: Día de San Valentín... Castle es un romántico y hace de las suyas para sorprender a su musa! Esto sucede luego del final del capítulo, cuando Kate lo invita a tomar un trago para desahogarse... disfruten y comenten si pueden!


**Bien... esto es algo que me imaginé que podría haber pasado en este capítulo... tengamos en cuenta que siguiendo el "hilo" de MI historia, Kate y Rick han decidido cruzar la línea y están teniendo un romance.**

**No está de más aclarar que el texto citado en _cursiva_ habla concretamente de algo ocurrido _antes_ del final del capítulo, que es en donde comienza el relato.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! No quiero ponerme pesada, pero de verdad valoro y tomo en cuenta todos los comentarios y sugerencias que me hacen! Gracias por anticipado!  
><strong>

**315 The Final Nail**

Kate y Rick caminaron hacia un bar cercano a la casa de Demian… el silencio acostumbrado entre ambos, instalado…

Ella se mantenía cerca, apoyándolo con su compañía. Habían sido días difíciles, habían discutido mucho, él la había herido con sus dudas, y ella había hecho lo propio desconfiando de su mejor amigo… pero todo había resultado ser mucho peor de lo que ambos imaginaban…

Y encima estaba el festejo de San Valentín… que ponía a todos en un nivel emocional comprometido. Sobre todo a él, que quería estar con ella, pero no se atrevía a proponerlo. Sin embargo, había tenido una idea al respecto y confiaba en que le saliera bien…

* * *

><p><em>Temprano esa mañana, había enviado una carta anónima a Kate, y en ella la invitaba a cenar a un elegante restaurant en el centro. La idea era no decirle que se trataba de él, para sorprenderla… por supuesto, él había corroborado que el médico estaría ocupado esa noche, Dios sabía que aunque no le cayera demasiado bien, no tenía nada en su contra… excepto la parte en que ambos estuvieran enamorados de la misma mujer…<em>

_Kate se había alegrado de que alguien quisiera celebrar con ella. No estaba acostumbrada a festejar San Valentín con nadie… y menos con la clase de trabajo que ella hacía. Y como sabía que Castle probablemente estuviera mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amigo, concluyó que quizás Josh quería sorprenderla, aunque le hubiera dicho que estaba de guardia._

_Un poco desilusionada por tener que cumplir con Josh en lugar de encontrarse con Castle, buscó en su guardarropas y encontró un vestido negro que le pareció apropiado. Mas tarde recibió la llamada de Castle y se encontró con él en la casa de Demian…_

* * *

><p>Luego de que él tomara una cerveza y ella un café, Kate se encontró rogando que el tiempo no pasara, quería estar con él. No le importaba en lo más mínimo encontrarse con Josh, pero sabía que le debía esa cena… tenían mucho de qué hablar. Josh le venía planteando que la notaba rara, que estaba distante, que las cosas no andaban bien entre ellos y evidentemente él necesitaba aclararlo…<p>

Se quedó con Castle hasta último momento, acariciando su mano, mirándolo con ternura…

No hablaron más del tema de Demian, hablaron de Alexis y su primer día de San Valentín con Ashley… de ellos, aunque no tan románticamente y él trató de indagar si ella tenía pistas sobre la salida.

-Y bien? Saldrás esta noche?- le preguntó al descuido.

-Mmm… si…- contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-Qué planes tienes?

-No… esto es algo incómodo… no quiero hablar…

-Está bien… ya te dije que acepto mi papel…

-Igualmente es incómodo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, le hubiera dicho que no quería irse, pero no se animó.

Un rato más tarde, él la acompañó hasta su casa y luego de un beso fugaz en la puerta, él le deseó feliz día, le agradeció por la compañía y le extendió un pequeño paquete.

Kate lo abrió nerviosa y encontró una cadena de oro blanco, de la que pendía un corazón enmarcado en diminutos brillantes. Abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada.

-Eres muy importante para mi…- le dijo y se acercó a ella- solo te pido que esta noche, lo uses…

-Lo usaré…- le dijo ella y lo volvió a besar- te amo, Castle…

-Yo también, Kate…- le dijo y se fue.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un rato, luego miró el regalo y se perdió en su habitación, tratando de apurarse para llegar a horario, y de no pensar más…

* * *

><p>A las ocho en punto, entraba en el restaurant y se quedaba con la boca abierta, nunca había ido a ese sitio, y aunque sabía que era un lugar bonito, no se había imaginado cuanto.<p>

Caminó entre las mesas y se sentó en la barra, él le había pedido que lo esperara ahí, dijo que había reservado una mesa, pero que antes tomarían un aperitivo.

Kate se alegró de haberse puesto un buen vestido, porque con ropa más sencilla, quizás habría quedado desubicada…

El vestido negro era largo, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente… tenía un tajo que le permitía moverse con libertad, el escote era pronunciado, pero ella estaba tranquila porque no tenía tanto prejuicio a la hora de "mostrar". Unas sandalias negras altísimas, como a ella le gustaban, completaban el atuendo.

Su maquillaje era suave, pero notorio y el cabello caía en ondas suaves, tal como a Castle le gustaba. Kate jadeó y sintió un nudo en la garganta, Castle…

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, ya estaba ahí… y tenía que obligarse a estar lo mejor posible… quizás Josh le planteara tomarse un tiempo y ella tenía que aclarar las cosas con él…

Cuando Castle entró y la divisó a lo lejos, sintió una emoción infinita. Casi no podía esperar a tenerla enfrente y ver su expresión.

Se acercó a ella con paso firme. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella pensaba que la cena no sería con él, sabía que ella se había vestido par él. Castle acarició con sus ojos cada curva de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba.

Cuando llegó hasta la barra, acercó su boca al oído de ella y suspiró.

-Feliz Día, amor…- le dijo y besó su cuello.

Kate se sobresaltó un poco y luego lo miró de costado, casi sin poder respirar.

-Rick?- dijo casi sin pensar. No sabía si alegrarse o asustarse. Si era él quien la había citado, sería increíble, pero si era Josh y llegaba en ese momento, sería un gran problema.

-Dime que te sorprendí… dime que estás feliz…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Fuiste tú quien me citó aquí?- le dijo ella que finalmente comprendió.

-Está mal? Acaso no querías estar conmigo?

-Estás loco…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Loco por ti…- dijo él y besó su mano.

Él se sentó a su lado y apretó su mano.

-Veo que estás usando mi regalo…- dijo él.

-Por supuesto… tú me lo pediste…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Solo porque te lo pedí?- quiso saber él.

-No… porque significa mucho para mi… tú significas mucho para mi… lo sabes…-dijo ella emocionada.

-Es cierto… pero a veces me gusta escucharlo…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Cómo me hiciste sufrir hoy…- dijo ella casi sin pensar. Estaba tan contenta de que era con él con quien estaría que no podía parar de sonreír.

-Era una sorpresa… si me decías que no vendrías, hubiera tenido que cambiar de planes…- dijo y tomó su mano para hacerla poner de pie- déjame verte…

-Te gusta?- le dijo ella un poco incómoda.

-Increíble… clásica… sexy… perfecta…- dijo y luego abrió la boca, dándole a entender que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Bien…- dijo ella y cuando iba a sentarse, él la acercó y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate se sintió un poco incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto fuera del ámbito privado. Tenía siempre miedo de ser sorprendida. O que alguien la reconociera… o a él…

-Rick…- le dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Kate… relájate… aquí no nos conoce nadie… por eso te traje…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Si… está bien…- dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

-Ven… vamos a comer…-le dijo y la tomó de la cintura, guiándola a la mesa.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Comieron, brindaron… hablaron de todo un poco… se sintieron distendidos luego de la segunda copa de vino… y cuando terminaron, salieron a caminar a la luz de las estrellas.

-Y… como lo estás pasando?- le dijo él luego de detenerse y mirarla a los ojos.

-Muy bien… de hecho… es mi primera cita de San Valentín en años… y gracias a ti… es perfecta…- dijo y sonrió.

-Podría ser aún mejor…- dijo él y sonrió. Ella creyó entenderlo, pero en realidad no pudo…

Siguieron caminando de la mano por la calle, y luego de algunas cuadras, él volvió a detenerse.

-Crees que existe la posibilidad de que pasemos la noche juntos?- le dijo él con seriedad.

-Me encantaría… - le dijo ella y besó sus labios tentativamente al principio, pero luego profundizó el beso y un par de minutos más tarde, se encontraba besándolo con tanta pasión, que la poca gente que pasaba a su lado, se quedaba mirándolos como si fueran dos locos.

-Tu casa o la mía?- le dijo él cuando el beso se interrumpió por falta de aire.

-No quiero apariciones imprevistas en mi casa… están Martha y Alexis en la tuya?

-No, pero vendrán a dormir…- le dijo él con sinceridad.

-Me tendré que escabullir en medio de la noche…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Ni lo pienses… quiero pasar… TODA- dijo y remarcó la palabra- la noche contigo…

-Pero Rick…

-Te molesta que vayamos a un hotel?

-Quiero estar contigo…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Vámonos ya…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano.

Se registraron en un lujoso hotel cercano a donde habían cenado. Él usó su nombre verdadero, y tuvo suerte de que el recepcionista no fuera amante de sus novelas, porque no lo reconoció.

Llegaron y no perdieron el tiempo. Al poco rato estaban bajo las sábanas, besándose lánguidamente luego de hacer el amor.

-Kate…- le dijo él entre besos.

-Si?- le preguntó ella besándolo también.

-Me dijiste que me amabas…

-Si…- le dijo ella y lo miró con ternura.

-Necesito que tomes una decisión…- le dijo y ella se puso seria- yo se que acepté tus condiciones… pero te amo… y no puedo compartirte…- acarició su cara- en serio… pensé que podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte… pero la realidad es que teniéndote así, no hago más que seguir sufriendo… porque no eres toda mía…

-Rick…- le dijo ella y él vio que sus ojos se humedecían- te prometo que tomaré una decisión pronto… pero pase lo que pase… quiero que sepas que te amo… y que quiero que estés bien…- le dijo y lo besó.

Pero el beso se tornó más intenso y al poco rato, la seriedad se había convertido en pasión y ambos se entregaron el uno al otro.

Y momentos después, cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, ella giró la cabeza, que descansaba sobre su pecho y lo miró.

-Feliz día de San Valentín…- le dijo y cerró los ojos, exhausta.

-Feliz día de San Valentín… amor…- contestó él y luego de sonreír, cerró los ojos y la abrazó antes de quedarse dormido…


End file.
